A New Life
by Asgardian Dovahkiin
Summary: When Avatar Korra hits her lowest point, a mysterious man offers her a new world to explore in a new life.
1. Goodbye and Hello

**A New Life**

* * *

><p>It had been months since Korra's victory against Zaheer and his Red Lotus, but she still was crippled and grounded to a wheelchair. She had left her friends in Republic City to recover in the Southern Water Tribe with her family; Tenzin reassured her that he and the new air nomads were going to keep the world safe until she got better.<p>

She didn't like hearing that, Korra wanted to feel useful…she wanted to be the greatest Avatar in history but after her battle against the Red Lotus her body had been broken and her spirit tainted. Her legs were paralyzed and her bending wasn't the same anymore.

Adding salt to injury, Kuvira, Su Beifong's protégé had taken the responsibility in uniting the Earth Kingdom. Korra should've been the one in doing so…

Korra threw the letter on the floor next to her bed, it was night and she had been reading the mail sent to her from Republic City. How her friends had moved on with their lives without her, how they were actually making a difference in the world. Mako cleaning the streets of the city and making people's lives safer, Asami literally rebuilding Republic City and Bolin helping Kuvira uniting the Earth Kingdom while the Avatar was far away lying on her bed moping…Korra began to sob softly so her parents wouldn't hear her.

In between her soft sobs she heard noise coming from outside her room, she slowly moved up from her bed towards her wheelchair. Korra pulled her body into the wheelchair, she hated to be dependent on that thing but she needed to move. Korra opened the door and rolled towards the hallway connecting her room with the massive living room, she and her parents had moved into the palace after Tonraq had been declared the new Water Tribe Chieftain.

The sounds were coming from the kitchen or rather the dining room. Korra turned on the lights and found a rather odd dressed man sitting on the far end of the table eating a plate of noodle soup. "Hello!" Said the man dressed in a white tuxedo, he had shaggy black hair and fair skin. "Don't mind me, just enjoying some noodle soup."

"Give one reason to firebend a fireball at your face right now for trespassing royal grounds." Korra stated as she pointed her fists at the intruder.

"Whoa whoa, settle down gal, no need to threaten a fellow." The man replied putting his hands on the air. "I'm just here because I felt I was needed."

"Yeah right, you have ten seconds to leave before I call the guards." Korra responded.

"Hear me out." The man said standing up from his seat and walking towards Korra.

"That's close enough." Korra said still ready to fry his face.

"I heard you, Korra." The man said, "I heard your cries for need."

"Wha…what?" This surprised Korra, no one else but her parents knew of this.

"I can notice it in your bloodshot eyes that you've been crying." The man stated, "And well, I've been around looking at this world for quite some time and I must say that…you are the one in most need."

"I don't need your help, back off!"

"As you can probably tell I'm not from around here, I'm from somewhere else. Far beyond the confines of rational thought and logic." The man said, "I can prove it to you."

Korra didn't respond, she still didn't trust the man… "I don't trust you, you broke into my home…for all I know you could be a burglar or an assassin." She said.

"If I was a burglar I would've stolen the magnificent gold plates in your father's trophy room and if I've had been an assassin your parents…well…they would've been not…alive?" The man responded, "Anyway, I'm not either of those things. Like I said, I'm from the beyond." He opened his right hand and on top of his palm appeared a miniature star brightening the room a bit.

"Is that…"

"Don't look at it for too long, it might fry your eyes." The man said, "It's a small yellow star…well actually is a massive star from the Pegasi system but I've shrunken it down and brought it here to show it to you, its gravitational pull and obvious radiation is being blocked by me, and its brightness is being toned down as well for your sake, Korra."

"Are you…are you…"

"Please don't call me God; I've been called that wherever I go. Just call me Beyonder, I like it better." The Beyonder said as he closed his hand teleporting the star away. "For why I am here, it's because I want to help."

"You want to help me?" Korra asked putting her guard down. "Why?"

"I've visited many places across the greater cosmos; I've been here and there and over there. In this timeline or in another, traveling looking for a purpose you could say. Being omnipotent has its downsides, I mean I could make it that everyone is a mindless worshipper of my greatness but…but I'm not looking for that. I'm looking for something else…a sense of wanting, of being useful to this wonderful creation." The Beyonder said, "When I entered this dimension I was curious at first, this Earth being so much different from the ones that I've visited in the past. Full of rich history and culture, with many interesting personalities…so I stayed to look at it. Now after about fifty Avatars I stumble onto you, you were different."

"Different?" Korra asked.

"The other Avatars experienced a lot of hardships, except for Kuruk the good for nothing. But you are the only one of them that actually wants to be what you were born to be…Aang never wanted to be the Avatar, neither did the others. They took the job and did a great work at it, but no one ever enjoyed being the Avatar except you." The Beyonder said.

"Well I'm not the Avatar anymore, I'm useless." Korra said.

"And that's why I am here. To give you purpose, but it's going to be more of an experience. This world thinks it doesn't need you, but it does. So to make them understand I will transport you somewhere else, somewhere were you will be wanted. Feel useful." The Beyonder stated walking behind Korra's wheelchair.

"Wait! I don't want to go anywhere; I have friends, family…a life here!" Korra responded.

"You will have a new one." The Beyonder replied, "See it as an experiment, an adventure to explore the confines of the universe. Would you rather be standing up still feeling useless or standing up and fighting? I could give you your legs back but I could never give you your strength, you have to rebuild that by yourself."

"Where are we going?" Korra asked as the room warped and became an endless tube of light.

"Oh, it's a marvelous place! You will love it." The Beyonder answered, "But to fit in, you must first become a local."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to erase your memories and replace them with new ones." The Beyonder bluntly responded.

"What!?"

"Don't put your panties in a bunch, it will only be temporary. Once I see you making progress in this new community, I will give them back and bring you back home." The Beyonder said, "I will make it as if you had always lived there, for the sake of morality I'm going to allow you to keep your name and make exact duplicates of your parents in this new reality. And your bending, I can't have you running around without it."

"I'm still not sure…" Korra doubted.

"Don't worry, there, I will be watching." The Beyonder said, "I know that meeting a stranger in the late hours of night telling and showing you all of these wonders can be…hard, but you do deserve a break from that gloomy world don't you?"

"Agh!" Korra grunted touching her chest, "Agh…!"

"Oh that must be Raava feeling the sudden change in the polarity of this universe, it will pass." The Beyonder said, "You ready?"

"I…I…I am." Korra responded.

"Good, good luck Avatar Korra." The Beyonder disappeared. Korra turned to see the bright light ahead of her as she moved towards it quickly through the endless tube. Korra closed her eyes and awaited this new life.

* * *

><p>Korra opened her eyes; she was on her bed and saw at the digital clock next to her on her nightstand. It beeped eight 8AM; she sighed and stood up from her bed. She looked around her room, it was small and had posters of rock bands on the blue walls. Various pieces of clothes lithered the floor, "I have to clean this place up." Korra said walking towards the window of her room, opening it. "Ah New York City…you are as noisy as ever." Korra lived in an apartment in the heart of New York.<p>

She grabbed the control remote of her television turning it on.

"_On the news today, reported sightings of the vigilante known as Spider-Man increase, making people a bit wearier in the streets. Daily Bugle publisher J. Jonah Jameson speaks against this masked menace and asks the Avengers to apprehend the Spider-Menace. More at six._" The news anchor said.

Korra changed from her pajamas to a pair of blue jeans, a light blue shirt and got her hair done in ponytails. Then her mom knocked at the door, "Honey, time to go to school!" Senna said.

"Going!" Korra responded as she put on her shoes, "Another day at Midtown High."

As she walked to school, Korra passed the Avengers Mansion, home to Earth's Mightiest Heroes. They had formed three years prior when the resident Asgardian's brother took control of the Hulk. Korra smiled as she looked through the fence, she had always wanted to get inside and see what kind of cool stuff the Avengers kept inside.

She heard the sound of an aircraft passing by; it was the Fantastic Four aboard their Fantasti-Car thing going to a mission. Korra watched in awe and amazement, she loved living in the city.

* * *

><p>Once at school, Korra went to her locker to put her backpack away and take out the books she needed for class. "Ugh…math." She sighed as she went her way to math class.<p>

"Hey! I think we have never met before!" A blonde girl approached Korra, "My name is Gwen!"

"Oh, hi. I'm Korra." Korra replied.

"Korra? Are you from Alaska?" Gwen asked.

"My parents are." Korra answered entering the classroom; they sat next to each other. "I hope that today we actually learn something useful."

"You don't like math?" Gwen asked.

"Nah." Korra replied, the teacher went through the roll.

"Gwen Stacy?" The teacher asked.

"Here!"

"Flash Thompson?"

"Here, teach." The local football star and top tier bully replied.

"Mary Jane Watson?"

"Here." The resident red head answered.

"Korra…uh…how do you pronounce your last name, young lady?" The teacher asked.

"It's…" Before Korra could answer a young teenager came running through the door, extremely tired as if he had run miles before arriving to school.

"Don't worry, I'm here…I am not late!" He said recovering his breath.

"Ah yes, Mr. Parker. Please take your seat behind Ms. Stacy so we can begin class." The teacher said, Parker walked to his spot and sat down.

"Peter, you okay?" Gwen asked.

"I…I'm fine." Peter replied.

"What's your beef?" Korra asked him.

"Just…just woke up late, that's all." Peter answered. "Hey, never talked to you before, name's Peter."

"Korra." She replied with her name.

"Cut the chit chat, class has started."

Korra sighed and opened her notebook; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>In the Sanctum Sanctorum, the private residence of the renowned Doctor Strange, the good doctor felt a strange presence had entered their plane of reality. He had been reading a small book and drinking tea when he felt the presence.<p>

"Something wrong, Doctor?" Wong, Strange's personal assistant and friend, asked.

"Someone or something has changed our reality's timeline…I just felt the ripples right now." Strange replied, "I couldn't feel before but now…something powerful is the cause of this."

"Can you track it down, sir?" Wong asked again.

"I can, but the presence…the powerful presence disappeared. I need to meditate so I can find where the ripple happened." Strange said, entering his mystic state of mind. "If something entered our reality, then something else could find the ripple and attempt entrance into our realm, I must find out who entered first."

To be continue…


	2. Learning Curve

Chapter II - Learning Curve

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

The school day was over; Korra was taking her backpack from her locker. It had been a packed day, her first class had been biology and she had forgotten her textbook and notebook at home. Then math had been a drag and history was boring as ever. Korra was just thankful that the day was over; it was a Friday too so more time to rest.

"Going home?" A guy asked her as she closed her locker's door. "Name's Eddie Brock, we have the same PE class."

"Huh…yeah I think I've seen you. So…what's up?" Korra asked putting her on her backpack.

"Saw you talking to Pete and the others, he and I are like brothers and since you two are friends I thought that you were alright." Brock said, "You want to grab something to eat?"

"Umm…actually I have to get home. But thank you regardless. Bye!" Korra walked away leaving Eddie behind; he smirked as she exited the building with the rest of the students.

Outside was Gwen waiting for her along with Harry Osborn, one of Peter's friends. "What took you so long?" Gwen asked.

"Got hold up by this guy called Eddie Brock, said he was like brothers with Peter." Korra said, Gwen's face froze as soon as she heard Eddie's name.

"You met Brock? Inside?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, something wrong with him aside from being very forward?" Korra asked.

"Korra, Peter broke all ties with Eddie after something happened between them…something very bad." Gwen replied. Behind them came running Peter.

"Sorry for taking so long, I forgot my locker combo." Peter said, "What's wrong?"

"Do you know an Eddie Brock?" Korra asked him, Peter was at first surprised by the question but then got worried.

"Uh, hey Gwen, can you and Harry go on ahead?" Peter asked.

"Sure. C'mon Harry." Gwen said, she and Harry left leaving Korra and Peter.

"Has he been following you?" Peter asked her.

"What?"

"Has he?"

"No…I don't think so. Why would he?" Korra asked.

"He's bad news, stay away from him. Okay?" Peter said walking away. Korra was now confused, has she accidentally walked in into a feud? She sighed and walked home.

* * *

><p>On her way home she noticed that there has been a robbery in Broadway, with all the people running away from the street. Her curiosity got the better of her; she could hear explosions from an apparent battle going on there.<p>

It was one of those super-villains, the one that calls himself Whirlwind fighting off two Avengers, the Wasp and Hawkeye. The explosions came from Hawkeye's explosive arrows missing from Whirlwind's tornado attacks. Korra smiled in excitement when she saw the Avengers there, these people were like rockstars.

But it didn't look good for them, Whirlwind was spamming high speed winds not letting Hawkeye get a clear shot and Wasp was holding on to a light post trying not to splash into a car's windshield. Korra had to help them somehow; she couldn't let them get hurt or worse. She ran towards the unsuspecting Whirlwind and jumped on him.

"Gah! What the hell!?" Whirlmind yelled as he felt someone jump on his back and pulling on his helmet. "Get off!"

"No!" Korra responded, pulling off his helmet and falling on the ground with it.

"My helmet! You little bitch!" Whirlwind aimed his fists at her and prepared to unleash the force of a hurricane on the young girl before him. The winds hit Korra hard; she closed her eyes and felt her body flying on the air. This was it, she thought, she was going to die by the hands of c-list villain. But then pure adrenaline ran throughout her system, something awoke within her, something ancient.

Her eyes opened, with a white light emanating from them. She began to float within Whirlwind's hurricane attack. "How…how are you doing that!?" The villain yelled, "That's impossible! You must be a mutie!"

Korra didn't respond, instead she raised her arms and opened her palms. Whirlwind felt that his winds were being pushed back. Korra pulled her arms and…pushed. An immense and powerful gust of wind clashed against Whirlwind overpowering him by a great margin. "AHHHHHHHHHH" The villain screamed as he flew in the air crashing into an office window.

Korra floated down into the ground on her feet, but as soon as she did the light out of her eyes died out and she came back to normal. Korra felt dizzy, as if she had wasted a lot of energy at once, she fell on her knees and tried to catch her breath. She heard footsteps nearing her, "Wow…well, that happened." Hawkeye said.

"You okay there?" Wasp asked the tired Korra.

"I…I gotta head home." Korra said in between breaths. She was losing consciousness, but she could hear another person coming.

"What happened? I need a report." It was a very authoritative voice that commanded respect.

"She's losing it!" Hawkeye yelled as Korra fell on the ground unconscious. "So…who's carrying Whirlwind because I'm not."

* * *

><p>"<em>You have to move through the gates as an airbender would, be a leaf in the wind." Tenzin said as he let a small leaf fly though the training gates. "That's the way of a true airbender."<em>

"_I'll try…!" Korra replied running into the gates head on._

* * *

><p>Korra opened her eyes slowly, she was in the hospital. Next to her was her dad, Tonraq. "Dad?" She weakly asked.<p>

"Korra, you're awake! Senna!" Tonraq called his wife.

"Oh honey we were so worried something happened to you when you didn't come back home." Senna said hugging her daughter.

"We were going to call the police when he knocked on our door." Tonraq welcomed the man standing outside the room's door. Coming in was THE Avenger and an icon to people everywhere. "Captain America."

"Woah…" Korra said in amazement as she gazed upon the star-spangled hero. He held onto his indestructible shield and his mere presence illuminated the room as if he the source of all good and righteousness in the world.

"What you did out there, young lady, was an act of selfless heroism." Captain America said shaking hands with Korra. "My people and I owe you. And you Tonraq and Senna, you've raised a good daughter."

"Thanks, Captain." Tonraq thanked the super-soldier.

"Korra, what you did against Whirlwind was unexpected and begs the questions…are you a mutant?" Capt. America asked.

"No… I'm not a mutant." Korra replied.

"Hmm. Just in case I'm going to make an appointment with Professor Xavier of the School of Higher Learning to look onto this. He is an expert on mutant and mutant related incidents." The Cap said. "But nevertheless, as the representative of the Avengers, we thank you for saving two of our members. Have a pleasant afternoon." And with that the Captain walked out of the room and went on his way.

"You'll have to tell us what happened." Tonraq said. "The doctors said that you had a concussion on your head when Mr. Barton brought you here."

"I was making my way home after school and saw that guy, Whirlwind, attacking Wasp and Hawkeye and he was going to kill them…so I jumped on his back and took off his helmet." Korra said.

"Why would you do that? You could've been hurt!" Senna said.

"I couldn't just sit there and watch two Avengers die!" Korra responded.

"Korra, these people are prepared for what's out there. You are not; you could've been seriously hurt or worse." Tonraq replied.

"But when I pulled on his helmet he attacked me and sent me flying in the air with his wind powers or something. Then I blacked out, next thing I remember is that I'm standing the middle of the street feeling extremely dizzy and Whirlwind had been thrown into a building. Then I fell on the ground." Korra explained.

"That explains the concussion." Tonraq said. "In any case, Korra, your mother and I don't want to see you hurt. Next time you see something like this call the police or run back home. Okay?"

"Fine…" Korra reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Next time we meet I assure you…I am going to destroy you.<em>" _Amon said hitting her, knocking her out and then disappearing in the shadows._

* * *

><p>Korra heard a sound and quickly woke up, it was night and she was still in the hospital room. The digital clock next to her bed said it was 3:30AM…it was still early and the only thing shining light into the room was the full moon outside.<p>

Korra rested her head back on the pillow thinking it had been a bad dream, but she still felt that something or someone as watching her…in the shadows. She got off the bed slowly, and walked towards the light switch next to the door.

"**You are not afraid of the dark?**" Korra heard a twisted voice talking to her…right next to her right ear…in the shadows. "**Most girls would hide below their sheets and shake in fear when a voice says 'go to sleep."**

Korra turned around and looked at the shadows in the corner of the room, focused her blue eyes at it. "No, I'm not scared of the dark." She responded in an intimidating manner.

"**You got spunk. We knew you had the guts.**"

Korra then saw two big white eyes opening in the darkness, this sent shivers down Korra's spine. She thought it was some creep that had snuck into her room…but this was something else. She still held her ground…but she could feel sweat running down her forehead.

"Who are you?"

"**Our mistake, how ungentlemanly of us, you have met a part of us before, but you may call us Venom. We have been watching you for a time now and we are interested.**"

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't just kick you out of here." Korra responded as she slowly walked backwards as the thing stepped forward. It was as if the shadows had taken human form…but this was something out of nightmares. Its mouth hanged open making its big fangs and tongue visibly and there was a big white spider symbol on its chest.

"**Hahhaha…for now on we will be watching. Staying close, always on the move, like a lion stalking its prey.**" It walked circles around a frozen Korra who didn't know what to do against this literal monster. "**And we see an opportunity…we will make our move and get what we want. We always get what we want.**" It extended its dark and clawed hand and ran one its fingers down Korra's face and cleaning the sweat off her cheek. "**Good night…hahaha.**" It opened the window and jumped out, Korra was still frozen in place…she didn't know if she should scream or not. She needed to tell this to someone…but it…that Venom thing would be watching. Everywhere.

* * *

><p>"You called us, Doc?" The red haired Avenger and daughter of one of the world's most powerful mutants, the Scarlet Witch asked the good Doctor Strange as she and three other individuals stepped inside his inner sanctum.<p>

"Indeed Wanda, I have called you four because each of you has an experience with both magical and cosmic forces." Strange said.

"Aye, the Son of Odin has had encounters with magical and cosmic beings." Thor, the Might Avenger, stated holding onto his hammer Mjolnir.

"Indeed, my magics are quite useful." Dr. Druid said.

"Cosmic readings are what I do best, Doc." Nova said as he opened his wrist computer and began to type in codes.

"What do you need, Strange?" Druid asked.

"Two weeks ago I sensed an intense shift in our dimension, as if someone or something had manually manipulated reality and placed something out of our timeline, reality, and existence into our universe." Strange explained. "I have reunited you four to help me find this thing for I find it difficult to point its exact location alone, it appears there is a force shielding it from my magic. It could be something dangerous for our reality or it could attract nefarious entities into our world. Like a lighthouse."

"I could trace it if it's of cosmic origin, it might be emanating cosmic energies." Nova said.

"Mjolnir can read both magic and cosmic sources." Thor added.

"Wanda and I could help you in pinpointing the object's location as Nova and Thor look for it out there." Druid said.

"Sounds like a plan." Scarlet Witch agreed.

"Then settle in, Wong can get you anything you need for the moment. Nova, Thor…find this thing as soon as possible. The more time we waste the longer does our world run in peril." Strange stated.

"Verily!" Thor said as he and Nova left the inner sanctum to begin their search.

"What kind of things could enter this dimension through this object's entryway?" Druid asked his fellow magical expert.

"Things out of the Limbo or worse, one of the nether realms. We best find this thing before anything happens, let's begin our search." Strange replied.


	3. The Wall

Chapter III – The Wall

* * *

><p>Peter was preparing to go in patrol around the city; he was putting on his costume and anything he needed for an afternoon swinging around downtown. "Camera, check. Extra film for camera, check. Protein bar for snack time, check. Time for a swing around the big apple." He said, but then he felt something hit his back. "Huh?" His spider-sense didn't warn him of any threats!<p>

The webhead was then violently pulled out of his bedroom window and into his house's backyard. He fell on his back on top the grass; he quickly got on his feet and put his mask on.

"**Oh you don't have to wear a mask around us, Pete!**"

Peter looked up from where the voice of his attacker was coming from, in the dark shade of the three two big eyes and a mouth appeared. "**We know all your secrets.**"

The thing jumped out of the darkness and stood in front of Peter, towering over him. It slapped Peter making him fall on the ground, his spider-sense once again failing him. "**Because of course…we were you.**"

The monster grabbed Spider-Man by the shoulders and threw him into the garage's back wall, cracking the concrete with his back. "No…the symbiote! But I destroyed it!" Spider-Man couldn't believe his eyes.

"**Did you really think that a little refrigeration would do us in?**" The monster responded.

"You have trapped another human being!?" Spider-Man attacked, punching the beast but was grabbed by the head by it.

"**Someone better suited to our gifts!**" It said as it struck Spider-Man on the face repeatedly. The symbiote monster then slammed the helpless Spider-Man into the ground, "**And to our mission…killing you for rejecting us.**"

Then the doorbell rang, and Aunt May wasn't home she had gone shopping for groceries. The monster sniffed the air and smiled. "**From now on we are poison to Peter Parker and Spider-Man! WE ARE VENOM!**"

Acting quickly Spider-Man webbed Venom's face and kicked him off; Spider-Man went into the attack. Punching and kicking Venom with great speed, hoping that enough force would drive him away.

But it wasn't enough, he wasn't strong enough. Venom ripped the web off his face and smiled with his tongue out. Venom used his own black symbiotic webbing on Spider-Man and swung him around like a toy and pulled him into his fist. The punch sent Peter flying into the garden table, breaking it. Venom laughed while the doorbell kept ringing, Spider-Man swiftly jumped on top of Venom but the symbiote monster proved to be as fast as Spidey himself and punched him hard enough to make him fly into the backyard wooden fence. Before Peter could stand back up, Venom webbed him into place effectively trapping him. The web was at most forty times stronger than his.

"**Killing you now would be too easy…you haven't suffered enough and we want to dismantle you piece by piece. After all we know who you are and everyone you care about. Now better answer the doorbell, Pete! Hahahahahaha!**" Venom then swung away laughing.

"No! NO!" Peter, putting his spider strength to the max, broke free from the black webbing. He rushed through his house, already dresses in his normal attire, he opened the front door.

"Gwen!" Peter said in surprise.

"I've been ringing the doorbell for ten minutes, what happened?" She asked worryingly.

"I was…sleeping…yeah, sleeping. Sorry." Peter lied.

"What happened to your face?" Gwen asked pointing at the bruise on his right cheek. He touched it and felt the stinging pain from it. Venom had given him quite the beating.

"Oh this…uh, I fell off from my bike? Yeah." He lied again, "Anyway, what's up?"

"Korra called me, said that she finished her appointment with Professor X. Wanna come and see here?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Earlier<strong>

Captain America accompanied Korra to the Professor Xavier's School for Higher Learning where all mutant children and teen could come to learn more about their gifts and how to control them. Captain America ringed the intercom and the voice of a gruff man came out of it.

"Yeah who is it?" The man said from the intercom.

"Logan, its Steve." Captain America replied, and then the front gate opened as if no other questions needed to be asked. "Follow me." Korra followed the Captain towards the front door; she looked around as they walked through the massive front yard. She saw many kids with their instructors practicing their inborn mutant abilities; one of the teachers was shooting lasers from his eyes!

Reaching the front door, Korra and Captain America were met with the resident science teacher, Dr. Hank McCoy aka the Beast. At first Korra got on her toes upon seeing him, "Relax, this is Dr. McCoy, one of the brightest men I had the pleasure in working with." Cap said.

"It's good to meet you, young lady." Beast smiled and allowed them to come into the mansion/school. "The Professor will be with you in a moment, he's still in a class. Please take a sit."

Korra and the Captain sat on a nearby couch in the lobby; this school was so big and fancy. Korra had never seen something so grandiose before, nothing in the city was this beautiful aside from the St. Patrick's Cathedral.

"So…you're a science teacher?" Korra asked Dr. McCoy.

"Indeed, but I am as much of an appreciator of art as of science." Beast replied.

"Hank is a real Renaissance Man." Cap added. "But biochemistry is his current field, am I correct?"

"I aim to unearth the secrets of the human genome and much more, for the betterment of man and mutant kind. The Captain here is the perfect specimen for man." Beast said.

"A well balanced diet of fruits and vegetables is always good, with a drink of Super Soldier Serum of course." The Cap joked. Korra was still amaze that she was on this spot, cracking jokes with the one and only Captain America within the roof of the X-Men's mansion! It was a dream come true…basically. Except that monster, Venom, that visited her nights ago. That was a nightmare.

"I see that you're treating our guests well, Hank?" The famous Prof. Xavier came by on his wheelchair accompanied by a red haired woman.

"Of course, Charles." Hank replied.

"Greetings, I am Charles Xavier. Principal of the School for Higher Learning and this is Jean Grey, one of my best students and teachers here." Prof. Xavier presented himself and Jean.

"Nice to meet you both. My name is Korra." Korra said.

"Captain, good to see you too. The Avengers are always welcomed in the X-Mansion." Xavier greeted the Cap.

"Thank you, Professor." Cap thanked him. "Korra here needs to confirm something before she can return home."

"Of course, follow me to my study." As Korra and the Captain followed the Professor and Jean towards the Xavier's study they walked pass several classrooms. In one of them, a man that looked like he had been right out of high school was showing kids how he froze an apple on top of his hands. In another a short and hairy man was teaching history to his students and finally a tall and muscly man was teaching Russian. This school had everything.

Once in the Professor's study, Korra and Cap took seat in front of the Professor while Jean sat on a nearby leather couch. "I believe that you want to know if you are a mutant or not, am I correct?" The Professor asked.

"Um…yeah. The other day while I was walking to school I saw Whirlwind fighting two Avengers in the streets. He was about to kill them so I stepped in to help, I was able to take out his helmet but he attacked me with strong winds…then I blacked out. When I regained control Whirlwind had been blown away through the street and into an office building." Korra explained.

"Wasp told me what happened there in her report, Korra had entered some kind of state where her eyes glowed and took control of Whirlwind's air and counter-attacked him with it." Cap added.

"Hm…it is a possibility that your mutant powers had been dormant throughout your life and have just awoken in a moment of extreme necessity." Xavier thought. "One way to know for sure."

He rolled towards Korra and placed his fingers on her head and face, "Now remain calm, this will only take a few minutes." Xavier then used his mutant powers to dig into Korra's mind to see if she was truly a mutant or not.

Several minutes passed until, "Agh!" Xavier grunted as he was kicked out of Korra's mind.

"Professor!" Jean quickly went to his side, "What happened?"

"Are you okay?" The Cap asked, Korra was rubbing her head as she began to feel a headache coming.

"There was something…something blocking Korra's mind. Like a door and when I tried to open it…it shocked me out." Xavier said, "You are not a mutant nor a mutate, but your hidden abilities…I cannot explain them nor can I explain the mental barrier inside your mind."

This puzzled Korra, why was there a mental barrier in her head? Who put it there and why? "Thank you for your help, Professor. We will take care of it from here." Captain America said.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked him.

"Stop by the Avengers Mansion when you have time, we can look deeper into this there. Alright?" The Captain asked, Korra automatically nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

"So are you going?" Gwen asked; it was three hours later; Korra, Gwen and Peter were inside Korra's room talking about what happened the days prior.

"Yeah, it would be great to know why there is a blockade in my noggin." Korra replied. "It's creepy, knowing that someone has been messing with your mind like that."

"Well at least you're okay." Peter said, "Better head back home, Aunt May will kill me if I don't get there before dinner time."

"Bye." Korra said to her friends as they left her room, she was sitting on her bed looking at the window…looking at the skyscrapers of the city outside. The sun was setting and night was falling. But before darkness fell, Korra closed her window's blinds and closed her bedroom door.

She knew that it was there, watching her every movement. Korra had to do something about it…tell Captain America about it? Tell her parents? Tell Peter and the others? She didn't know who to tell this because she might hurt someone if she did.

* * *

><p>It was 11PM; Peter was looking at his webshooters and calibrating them. He sighed; he saw his mask next to him and grabbed it. He took a deep look at it and remembered the words Venom told him. No one close to him was safe, not Aunt May, Gwen, Harry and Korra. No one. But he knew what he had to do as Spider-Man, he has to stop Venom.<p>

For the next days, he will look for Venom and bring him down.


	4. Skeletons in the Closet

Chapter IV – Skeletons in the Closet

* * *

><p><strong>New York City<strong>

It was Saturday morning, around nine o' clock, and it seemed that snow was falling. It was cold, and Christmas was approaching. Korra walked alone through the street of the Big Apple on her way to the house of gods. She had been told that there was something in her mind, like a wall blocking something…maybe old memories, secrets that she once knew, or…well, she didn't know. Captain America had invited her to the mansion to meet the Avengers, as a sort of reward for helping Hawkeye and Wasp, and to see what was going on inside her head.

Korra looked at the fence entrance of the mansion; she looked around for the intercom to ask permission to enter. It was right next to the fence door; she pressed the black button on it and heard it come on. "Um…hello?" She said nervously.

"Yes, who is this?" A man with a British accent asked from the other side of the intercom.

"My name is Korra, I was invited by Captain America." Korra replied.

"Ah yes, please come in." The intercom buzzed and the gates opened. Korra walked towards the opened gate and breathed in. She was going to step in into the mansion of gods, the place where marvelous things happened.

Before she even knocked on the door, it opened. On the other side, a rather older fellow greeted her. "Greetings, I am Edwin Jarvis, attendant and butler of the Avengers' Mansion." He said.

"Oh uh, hello." Korra responded.

"Follow me, miss." Jarvis said while he walked into the mansion's great living room, Korra followed. As she did she looked amazed at the number of paintings, statues and décor around the amazing mansion. It was as if she had stepped into a medieval lord's castle…but only more lavish. "Master Iron Man, Master Roger's guest is here." Jarvis said.

The heavy footsteps immediately froze Korra in place; she turned her head forward and saw the shining red and gold metal armor of the knight, the iron avenger himself. "I'll take it from here, Jarvis." Iron Man said, Jarvis bowed and left. "Good morning, I'm Iron Man. Official leader of the Avengers and personal friend of multi-billionaire Tony Stark of Stark Enterprises."

"Nice to meet you." Korra said shaking hands with the Iron Man. "Um, Captain American told me to come two weeks ago. He said that you could help me?"

"Cap is currently in a mission, but he did mention this to us. You have a mental block in your mind, and Prof. X can't seem to break it." Iron Man said.

"Yeah."

"Well, we do have experience with this sort of stuff. I'm not an expert, but maybe Hank can scan your brain's wavelengths and create a scientific hypothesis from it. Don't worry, Dr. Pym is not only a great giant but also a great geek." Iron Man said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hank's Lab, Avengers Mansion<strong>

"Thank you for saving my wife's life, Korra." Hank said as he placed several science things around Korra's body and head as she lied on a medical bed. "I don't know what I would've done if she had been hurt."

"No problem, I just…I just had to do something." Korra replied.

"You would fit right in around here." Hank said while looking at the screen next to Korra, "Alright, this machine will send small electrical surges into your head. They're harmless and won't hurt you; they will map out your brain like a wildfire however. This will make it easier for me to read the wavelengths coming from your head."

"Okay." Korra acknowledged with a bit of reluctance. Hank turned the machine on; Korra closed her eyes and felt a breeze pass on her head. But then she fell asleep…

* * *

><p><em>Korra was hiding below pro-bending equipment, hiding from the footsteps that drew closer. She began to breathe heavier and faster as it approached. She watched as the shadow of her pursuer past by her…cold sweat ran down her forehead. <em>

_She sighed as the footsteps went away, but then she was pulled out. She felt her muscles and organs being pulled outwards, the deadly grip of a bloodbender. She could feel her whole body being constricted, from head to toe, she screamed in agony. Korra looked at the cold eyes behind the white mask, and she the only thing she could see…was anger._

* * *

><p>Korra was screaming hysterically while Hank was trying to calm her down, she flung her arms around hitting Hank on the head. Janet, the Wasp, came in to help her husband, grabbing Korra's arm and keeping them still as she screamed. "What happened?!" Janet yelled.<p>

"I don't know…everything was fine until she began to hyperventilate and scream out of nowhere!" Hank replied. Suddenly, Korra stopped screaming…her pillow soaked with sweat. Hank sighed and looked at the final results of the test.

"Anything?" Wasp asked.

"Her wavelengths are off the charts…something is going on inside that little head of her." Hank said.

"And they look to have been messed with." Hank said as he drank a cup of coffee. "I can't explain it."

"Where is she now?" Bruce Banner, otherwise known as the Incredible Hulk, asked. He had just arrived from a trip to the United Kingdom.

"In the bathroom…I'm worried about her." Janet said. "What if the test did something to her?"

"I doubt it…she must've experienced something hidden inside that mental block." Hank replied, "Something traumatic."

* * *

><p>Korra was washing her hands, she was still thinking about what had happened. She didn't know what she had seen, she saw herself…but she was somewhere else. Not in New York City or in the United States…or anywhere else she knew and had been.<p>

Then someone knocked at the door.

* * *

><p>"Thor, what are you doing here? We thought that you were in Asgard on leave." Iron Man said as the God of Thunder entered the meeting hall joining the others. Behind the Asgardian was the man called Nova, one of the members of the Nova Corps.<p>

"Sorry guys, we are on an Easter Egg hunt!" Nova said as he scanned every single corner of the room with his arm-data pad.

"Aye, Dr. Strange called us to locate an anomaly on Midgard. Nova and I have found it." Thor added.

"Here? In the mansion?" Hank asked.

"Yep. We must be closer, Thor go check over there." Nova said, Thor went to check the guest rooms with his hammer. Nova's data pad then began to blink, "Who's in the bathroom?"

"Hello, someone in there?" Someone asked from the other side. Taken by surprised, Korra dried her hands and opened the door. She encountered another armored man with blue armor and a golden helmet that looked like a bucket, with a star-like crest on it. "Oh…I think my data pad is broken."

"Um, who are you?" Korra asked.

"I'm Nova. Hold on…" Nova responded, he began to hover his data-pad over Korra. It beeped and beeped loudly. "I think it is broken."

"Nova-man, Iron Man said you found the anomaly." Thor said running towards his fellow hero. He looked at Korra, "This? This is the anomaly?"

"Anomaly? What are you talki…wait, hold the phone. You're Thor!" Korra said once she realized who the blonde, tall and muscly man was. "You're much taller in person."

"Nova, my friend, is thy scanner machine busted?" Thor asked.

"I…I think so." Nova said. Thor shook his head and instead used Mjolnir to see if Korra was the anomaly.

"Odin's beard, she is the anomaly." Thor said in surprise.

"What anomaly?" Korra asked again.

* * *

><p>"About three weeks ago, Dr. Strange called us to find a disturbance in the universe. He sent us to look for the anomaly…he believed that it would be dangerous. Now we know that our anomaly is barely as tall as Bruce." Nova informed the rest of the Avengers. Korra was told to wait in the living room and wait for a decision.<p>

"That explains the oddity of the wavelength test. Anything else?" Iron Man asked.

"No, not really. That girl is different…not part of our reality, according to Dr. Strange and Thor's hammer." Nova answered. "So, what do we do?"

"Nothing." Captain America said as he entered the meeting hall, "She is just a girl, obviously not a risk to our universe."

"But Cap, she almost killed Whirlwind with a gust of air…" Wasp said.

"But she didn't, I'm not saying that we shouldn't keep an eye on her…what I'm saying is to let her live her life. A higher power has placed her in our world for a reason, and we should welcome her now. She is one of us now." Capt. America said, his words of wisdom resonated throughout those in the room.

"I'm going to inform Dr. Strange of what we found." Nova said as he left.

"You think you gonna be okay?" Capt. America said as he accompanied Korra to the front door.

"Yeah, it was scary at first but now…I feel better." Korra looked at her watch, it was evening and the sun was setting. "I better get going, thanks for everything Cap."

"It's what I do, anything you need don't be afraid to tell me or the others about it." Capt. America told her. Korra then began to think about her personal and evil stalker, should she tell Cap about him? She didn't and left the mansion, Cap noticed that she was going to ask him something.

* * *

><p>Korra needed to get home quick, even though she was around a lot of people in the busy city, she felt vulnerable. He could be hiding anywhere, as anyone. She looked up at the buildings in the streets, in the shadows she could see something move. Korra gasped and quickly walked home, she tried not to run in order not to freak the other people out.<p>

She needed to stop this freak, she didn't care that she feared this monster. Korra was going to conquer her fears this time. She headed towards an alleyway and waited. It was now incredibly dark with the sun gone, and Korra began to become nervous. She could see something moving in the darkness.

Then symbiotic tentacles appeared from her behind her and pulled her into the dark. "**Hello there, it's good to see you again.**" Venom said as he stared into Korra's blue eyes. Her voice was muffled by the symbiote. "**I see that you just came from the Avengers' Mansion…I hope you didn't tell them anything about…us.**"

Korra yelled, or tried to, but she couldn't. "**I've been thinking, if we are to…see ourselves more often we must establish trust. And what is trust without getting all of the skeletons out of the closet?**" Venom said, the symbiote on his face retreated revealing his real face. Korra's eyes widened upon seeing the person that had been stalking her.

"I hope that talking face to face like this is better for you instead of speaking to the tongue and teeth of the other me. But anyway, I am Venom…I am Eddie Brock." Brock said with a smirk. He allowed Korra to speak.

"W-Why?" She asked with a broken voice full of fear.

"Couple of reasons actually, maybe I just want that wonderful recipe your mom uses to cook that amazing artic chicken or maybe is something else. Imma let you figure it out." Brock replied, but then he felt another presence. It was swinging over them, the shadow stuck to the wall of the building to the right and wallcrawled towards them.

"Korra!" It screamed.

"Parker!" Brock responded as his face transformed back to that of Venom. "**You are ruining this moment!**"

Out of the shadows came out the amazing Spider-Man, he jumped onto Venom kicking him on the face forcing him to release Korra, who fell on the floor. "Agh!" She grunted on she hit the ground.

"Eddie, I know you're in there you have to fight the symbiote! Bro, please!" Spider-Man asked his dark counterpart.

"**THERE IS NO MORE EDDIE BROCK, THERE IS ONLY VENOM!**" Venom yelled back slapping Spider-Man away, before Spidey could counter Venom was already gone. Spider-Man, seeing that the danger was over, focused his attention to Korra who was sitting next to the brick alley wall holding her head.

"Are you okay?" Spider-Man asked her. He took off his mask knowing that there was no point in keeping it on after Eddie yelled his name right in front of Korra.

"I..I'll be fine, Peter. I mean, Spider-Man…" Korra was still shaken up, she didn't care that Peter was Spider-Man.

"I've been tracking Venom all over the city…then my spider-sense detected someone in danger…I didn't know it was you. Listen, you don't have to be afraid of him anymore, I'll make sure of that." Peter said. "Let me take you home, please."

"I…I was so terrified…I thought I could…stop him. But…" Korra said as tears fell down her cheeks. "I felt so helpless…I couldn't do anything…"

"No, you're not helpless. Remember what you did to Whirlwind? I think you're more powerful than what you think you are. Just hear it coming from me, that geeky kid in your math class." Peter tried to cheer her up. Korra smiled and stood up.

"Maybe I need some help in getting these hidden powers out." Korra said wiping the tears away.

"That's the spirit!" Peter replied putting his mask back on. "Let's get you back home."


	5. Tour of Duty

Chapter V – Tour of Duty

* * *

><p><strong>Korra's Home<strong>

"Are you sure this is for the best?" Tonraq asked, he was sitting in his home's living room along with some important figures. Doctor Stephen Strange and Iron Man. Korra was still at school, it was her last day before winter break.

"Sir, we assure you that your daughter will be in safe hands while we resolve this abnormality." Dr. Strange said to him as he sipped some tea.

"Abnormality?" Tonraq asked.

"What the good doctor meant is that we still haven't figure out if your daughter is a mutant or not. Professor Xavier couldn't and we just want to her close to protect her while we finish our own studies. You see there are people out there that would do anything to harm a potential mutant, especially a youngster." Iron Man answered in a comprehensive yet robotic voice thanks to his armor's helmet.

"Thanks, Iron Man. Yes, the Avengers are more than qualified with protecting Korra." Dr. Strange added. Senna walked inside and sat next to her husband and nodded in agreement with the heroes. Tonraq sighed.

"Alright, I'll send her over today after school." Tonraq said.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Korra opened the apartment's door and walked in, there her parents were waiting for her. With them was Captain America, he had been sent to accompany Korra to the mansion. "Uh…what's going on?" Korra asked.<p>

"The Captain is here to take you to the Avengers Mansion." Tonraq told her.

"But I already went there."

"This time you'll be staying with them, until everything is sorted out." Senna said to her daughter.

"Pack your bags champ; you'll be staying in the safest place on the planet." Captain America said in a supporting manner. Korra's smile grew at realization of staying with the Earth's Mightiest Heroes and exploring their mansion and stuff! Maybe she could even see all of the other Avengers!

"That's awesome!" Korra yelled running into her room and opening the closet's door and taking clothes out.

"Well she doesn't seem to be opposed to the idea." Tonraq said.

"She reminds me of somebody else that I knew, full of joy and power. She'll be protected, don't you two worry." Captain America assured Tonraq and Senna. He shook hands with the tall Alaskan man.

* * *

><p><strong>New York City<strong>

The people turned their heads to the two figures casually walking down the street, Captain America and Korra didn't seem to mind the attention. People rarely saw the Captain this casual. "I can't wait to explore all of the rooms and ride in one of those Quinjets!" Korra excitingly said.

Cap smirked, "I'll show you how to pull Iron Man's chain, and it's quite the show."

"So, I know you but…how are the rest of the Avengers? Is the Hulk really the strongest there is? Is Black Widow as pretty as everyone says? Does Hawkeye really dance the dinosaur?" Korra asked.

"Yes, yes, the dance of the what?" Cap answered with a good laugh. "Before you get around to talking to the rest of the team, Dr. Strange is going to ask you some questions. A survey of sorts, personal information, knowledge and then he's going to use his magic to see into your head."

"See into my head? I hope it's not as dangerous this time…I think I gave Professor X a headache." Korra joked.

"Ha!"

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Mansion<strong>

"Please take a seat." Dr. Strange asked, Korra sat in front of the surgeon turned sorcerer. He had a notepad with him and a pen. They were inside what seemed to be an office, probably Cap's or Hank's. The magicians Dr. Druid and Scarlet Witch sat on the far side of the office, drinking tea as they watched the survey. Korra didn't know the other magic users as much as Dr. Strange but she guessed the more the merrier. "Alright miss, we're going to start with personal information okay?"

"I'm ready." Korra said.

"Alright, name?"

"Korra."

"Last name?"

Korra's answered was blurred out as Hulk and Thor's fighting shook through the mansion, they were sparring in combat room below. It was quite the racket as Hulk laughed every time Thor's head crashed into the walls and Thor's then angry yells. Of course the occasional hammer strike hitting a big thing. "That's a lovely surname. Hobbies and interests?" Strange asked.

"Sports, hanging out with friends, fried food and action movies." Korra answered.

"Sexual compass?" Dr. Strange asked as he wrote down on the notepad.

"Hmm…I don't discriminate." Korra answered.

"Very well, date of birth?"

"December 21st, 1996."

"Oh, on the winter solstice. Happy birthday by the way."

"Thanks."

The questions rolled on, with Korra answering averagely in the knowledge department and not getting any red flags from the other sorcerers in the room. There was nothing out of the ordinary in her and it began to see that Dr. Strange had been wrong.

"Now I'm going to see inside your essence and see if anything is out of the loop, all right?" Dr. Strange asked.

"Okay, whatever helps doc." Korra said. Strange's hands began to glow in different colors, he then moved his fingers in an odd pattern and then pointed his arms at Korra.

"Relax and close your eyes."

* * *

><p><em>Dr. Strange navigated within Korra's mind, this time his magical powers protecting him from any backlash unlike Prof. X. He walked in what appeared to be an abstraction of the young girl's mind. The good doctor approached to be recent memories; he saw Spider-Man and this other being in them. <em>

_Korra had been seeing a lot of rough stuff throughout the past months, but that wasn't the problem. He continued towards the past memories, nothing unusual about them. That is until he came to a halt once he saw it…the Wall. An immense golden wall stopping him from continuing any further, and what was odd was that he was standing where Korra's earliest memories where…there shouldn't be a golden wall here, just a void. _

_Dr. Strange touched the golden wall, it was metallic…he tried getting rid of it but it didn't work. He looked down upon his amulet, the Eye of Agamotto, he conjured its power and the eye opened. Strange began to look for imperfections and saw a small crack and there was energy coming out of it in pieces. He placed his palm over it and began to process the locked memories. _

* * *

><p>"The examination is over; you may go back to Captain America." Dr. Strange told Korra.<p>

"But did you find any…" Korra tried to ask.

"I will speak with you later, go with the Captain." Strange cut her off, Korra got mad but left the room. "Sigh…" Strange placed his hands on his face.

"What happened, doctor?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"Did you find out anything?" Dr. Druid added.

"This poor girl…has gone through so much…she isn't from our world. Not even from this reality I'm afraid. Her whole life has been made up…all of her memories replaced with new ones and then shoved aside and locked. I got to see bits and pieces, my friends, this girl is a goddess and she doesn't even know it." Strange answered, this answer left the two other magicians confused and intrigued.

"Whoever did this to her must one disturbed cosmic." Dr. Strange said.

"Can't we do anything to help?" Scarlet Witch asked.

"That mental wall is too strong for any of us; we will have to wait until she breaks it down herself like she has already started doing."

* * *

><p>Korra joined Captain America who was waiting in the living room reading some old comics made about him. "Done?" Cap asked.<p>

"Yeah, but I wasn't given any answers…again." Korra said. "I guess I might just as well be patient."

"Patience sometimes is not that easy, but I'm glad that you are mature enough to understand it." Cap replied, "Wanna see the training room?"

"You bet I do!"

They walked into the lower levels of the mansion, it was all super advanced and full of bright lights. Korra was amazed of the level of tech that Stark Enterprises had given to the Avengers; most of this stuff was beyond any other governmental agency had. Cap and Korra entered the training room; there they saw Thor and Hulk sitting on the bleachers looking at the sparring match between the Wasp and Black Widow. They were fighting inside a boxing ring, this was really cool. "Amazing…" Korra said as she looked at all of the equipment around the training room, everything from weights to punching bags occupied the massive room.

Thor walked towards them, "Greetings young one, it is a pleasure to be of your acquaintance again."

"Hi Thor." Korra waved her hand at him. Then Hulk appeared shoved the Asgardian aside like a ragdoll.

"I AM HULK!" Hulk made his presence known very well…and loudly.

"Hulk…I think all 50 states heard that." Cap said as he cleaned the saliva off his face. Korra had shielded her face with her backpack.

"Ugh…nice to meet you Hulk." Korra said as she looked at her backpack covered in saliva. "Is this radioactive?"

"Stupid beast! That is no way to speak to a young maiden!" Thor yelled at the Hulk.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' STUPID, HAMMERHEAD!?" Hulk responded, instead of another reply Hulk was hit by Mjolnir hard enough to send him flying into the work-out machine on the other side of the room.

Wasp and Widow continued their match, ignoring the two brutes trading punches. "So is this like…"

"Yes, this is every day. Don't worry; it's just some friendly competition." Cap reassured her, his member card then flashed. "I got a job to do, hey Thor!"

"Aye Captain!" Thor responded as he was trying to take Mjolnir out of the Hulk's maw.

"Can you show Korra to her room while I get going?"

"Verily!" Thor answered; he pulled his hammer out of the Hulk's mouth, taking out some teeth in the process. He flew towards Korra, "Follow me, maiden!"

"Fancy." Korra then followed the golden haired god out of the arena. They were walking back into the mansion proper; she still couldn't believe she was actually interacting with these people. It was marvelous! "So…God of Thunder right?"

"Aye, son of Odin and very much the heir of the throne of Asgard! A proud heritage I must say." Thor said with great pride. "I see that thou hail from the frost land of Alaska! I too have ventured into freezing plains, the icy mountains of Jotunheim where I battled the terrible Frost Giants for endless days and nights with my brothers in arms! The glory of that battle was recorded forever in the great halls of Valhalla!"

"Wow…okay, hammy." Korra said spotting the great ham that Thor was, truly a great hero with a godly ego. But then again…he is a god, apparently.

"This is thy room, young one. It used to belong to Quicksilver before he moved to the west coast.

"Thanks." Korra entered the room and placed her stuff on the bed. "Hey, it's still pretty early. Care to show me around a bit more?"

"Verily!" As they continued the tour, Thor showed her the trophy room of the mansion, every achievement and souvenirs that the Avengers had been collecting throughout the years. From the Red Skull's Nazi armband to Dr. Doom's cape. "We have had many glorious victories! Won many battles…except one."

"One?" Korra asked.

"A friend of mine, Captain Mar-Vell…he died and we couldn't save him. I, with all my great power, was useless to save my friend's life." Thor said. "But enough of that! Let's continue the tour!"

They then arrived at Iron Man's Tech Room; in it were a great number of suits. "The man of iron likes to accessories, indeed." Thor said.

"So many cool armors…I bet each have their function." Korra said as she looked closer at the Silver Centurion armor next to the entrance. "This one looks old."

"The man of iron has a dependency with machines, I do not understand it." Thor said, "Let's continue."

As they walked in the great hall, they saw that the entrance had been broken. "What the?" Thor said inspecting it. "It has been broken…Jarvis!?"

"Where is everybody else?" Korra asked.

"I do not like this, stay close." Thor said standing up, they headed back to the training room. "Friends!"

Empty. No one in sight, "Avengers!" Thor called again.

"Maybe they went on a mission?" Korra asked.

"And leave the mighty Thor?! Nay." Thor responded, "There is evil afoot."

Then a blast of dark energy struck Thor on the back knocking the god out. "Thor!" Korra yelled.

"Who is this?" A tough voice asked, "It's so tiny."

"Abomination, stand down." A man in green and gold armor said, his horn helmet gave away his identity. "This mortal is not our target."

"Loki…" Korra said.

"Ah, she knows of me." Loki laughed. "Move away mortal, I'm taking my brother back to Asgard to be punished for his crimes against…me!"

Abomination grabbed Thor, "What did you do to the others?!" Korra asked the Asgardian trickster god.

"They are a bit…out of commission right now. Farewell." Loki turned his back as he began to walk away with his gamma lackey. But then a piece of broken metal hit him on the back of his head. "You dare!"

"You bet I do! Let Thor go!" Korra yelled. Loki grunted and then went after Korra, the young girl shrieked once she saw the tall Asgardian fly towards her. She ran down through the hallway, Korra then jumped inside a janitor closet and saw Loki pass by not noticing her.  
>"How am I going to help Thor with that big guy there?" She asked herself. "That's it! The armors, if I can get to Iron Man's Tech Room I can possibly even this fight."<p>

She sneaked her way out of the janitor closet, looking both ways down the hall for any villain. Korra tip-toed down the hall to the stairs, no one around yet. The main hall, good…still no one. Then she felt two hands on her shoulders, and froze. "Going somewhere?" Loki asked.

He grabbed her and threw Korra into the wooden wall, breaking thought it. Korra groaned in pain, her back was hurting badly. "Stupid mortals getting in my business will always get what's coming to them…death!" Loki said, he was ready to blast Korra with the same energy that had knocked Thor out.

Korra saw the blast coming at her in slow time, and then…

Loki was struck by his own attack, "Ow!" He yelled, "What!?" Korra's eyes were glowing once again, her face full of rage. A blast of air hit the God of Mischief, grounding him to the floor. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" Loki screamed.

Abomination came running towards his leader, "Boss?" The gamma beast asked, but he didn't notice Thor coming back to consciousness. The last thing Abomination felt was a hammer hitting his skull before falling on the floor.

Thor then saw Korra, literally taking control of the situation with a surge of power never before seen by any Asgardian before. "Odin's beard!"

Korra then approached Loki, grabbing the bigger man and hurling him around like a piece of paper. "Gah!" Loki grunted when he crashed through the walls, Korra then landed next to him sending shockwaves through the foundations of the mansion.

Korra then placed her hand on Loki's neck, and then ripped the pieces of armor off him and turned them into a dagger. Asgardian steel strong enough to slice through his skin, Loki seeing that this girl was going to slice his neck used his magic to blast her away before that happened. She was caught by Thor, "I got thee!" Thor said.

* * *

><p>"<em>Unalaq!" Korra yelled as she battled with her uncle. "My era is not over!"She threw ice and water at the man, breaking through the ice caps of the land, fighting under the light of the portal.<br>_

* * *

><p>"This isn't over brother! I will have my revenge!" Loki yelled before disappearing. Korra then shook her head, feeling a headache coming.<p>

"What…what happened?" Korra asked.

"Thou made a god flee…impressive." Thor congratulated her. After some minutes of looking for the other Avengers, Thor found them in the Quinjet hangar unconscious.

"Thanks for the rescue." Widow said to Thor.

"Nay, the true hero here is Korra!" Thor said.

"Huh?" Wasp asked.

"It is true! She defeated my brother, Loki, in battle!"

"How?" Banner asked as he held onto his purple pants from falling. Korra was looking at her hands, the Avengers approached her. "You saved us, but…how did you beat Loki?"

"I have no idea…" Korra replied.

* * *

><p>The Abomination was thrown into a temporary holding cell made for the Hulk if he ever went on a rampage again. "Well, we never expected Loki to appear." Iron Man said as he and Cap looked at the locked up Abomination.<p>

"Thor said that Korra was the one who defeated Loki, took him by complete surprise." Cap said, "We were lucky."

"Still, that amount of power needs to be put in check. It was good move to bring her here." Iron Man responded. "Still, I don't understand…this doesn't look like a mutant ability. Overpowering Asgardians? I don't think even Magneto can do that."

"Dr. Strange knows something and he isn't saying…for now we let her do what she wants; this isn't a prison, Tony." Cap said.

"Sigh…you're right." Iron Man agreed, "Let's talk to Strange."

* * *

><p>Korra was sitting alone on the roof of the mansion, looking at the sunset over the city. Even though she was as confused as everyone else, she couldn't deny the excitement of today. Fighting a real villain and being able to beat him? Awesome. But if only she could do the same with that…stalker.<p>

She heard someone coming, it was Thor. "How art thou?" Thor asked.

"I've fine…my back hurts a bit." Korra said.

"Thou survived Loki's black energy attack…thou should be dead." Thor wanted to know how she could resist a black magic attack.

"I don't know…I guess I used the wind or something." Korra answered. "I couldn't control myself, I wasn't even aware of what I was doing after Loki threw me through the wall."

"I see…thanks for thy help." Thor thanked her. "Thou remind me of a fierce Asgardian shield-maiden! Tough and powerful! A sister to a god like myself!"

"Thanks…I guess." Korra smiled. "It doesn't sound bad, being considered like a battle sister to the God of Thunder."

"Aye!" Thor laughed; he had another story to tell. He left Korra to gaze at the sunset again. Maybe this is the beginning of amazing adventure, and what better mentors than the Avengers themselves.

But then she remembered that small vision she got, Korra didn't know what was happening in it. She only saw herself and another man fighting in an icy land. She shrugged it off, maybe she needed to rest.


	6. Fine Print

Chapter VI – Fine Print

* * *

><p><strong>New York City<strong>

**One Week Later**

"So, you haven't seen him around have you?" Peter asked as he and Korra walked through Queens towards Peter's house.

"No, I haven't. He's been out the radar ever since I've been staying in with the Avengers." Korra replied while they entered the house. "I still can't believe that you're Spider-Man."

"Someone has to the clean the streets while those big leaguers go out to deal with cosmic threats and stuff." Peter said with a smile on his face. "I go 'round Manhattan and Brooklyn looking for some mean mothas to beat up. I don't go to Jersey or Hell's Kitchen though, those places are tough."

"Tough?" Korra said putting her backpack on the sofa. "Can't you like lift a car?"

"A…small car, those places have some of the nastiest people you will ever meet." Peter said sitting on the sofa in front of the TV. "So, how's it been with the Avengers?"

"Well I can do this now." Korra opened her hand and a small flame came alive over it. "I can make fire."

"That's awesome!" Peter was astounded by this, "I mean I know Johnny Storm but…you weren't hit by some fancy rays from space and you're not a mutant or a mutate."

"That's not all." Korra used her left leg to stomp the floor and a small earthquake shook the entire house. "I can make the ground shake."

Aunt May came running down from her room in a panic, "Peter! It's an earthquake!" The old lady yelled. Peter and Korra laughed leaving the older lady confused.

Some hours later, after dinner…

"Thanks for having me for dinner Mrs. Parker." Korra said putting her napkin on top of her plate. "It was really good."

"Oh it's been a while since Peter brought such a nice girl in to the house." Aunt May said.

"Aunt May…" Peter said with red invading his face.

"I bet. Anyway, I have to get back…home. See you later, Pete." Korra said standing up from the table and grabbing her backpack ready to leave. After she left Peter rushed into his room and quickly got his suit out.

As Spider-Man, Peter web swingged through the city, from building to building, over the snowy big apple. He watched through the lenses of his mask for someone, looking at every shadow…every crevice. Every alleyway and every person.

"Where are you…" Spider-Man murmured to himself, he wall crawled on a building watching the people and cars in the street below going on their business. He neared an alley in between buildings, but before he could swing away he felt a hand pull him inside. "Woah!"

He crashed into several trash cans, scaring the rats away. "Augh…" Spider-Man grunted as he stood back up, then an arm went around his neck and began choking him.

"**Howdy, bro. I see that we are in our nightly watch huh?**" Venom said while Spidey struggled to get out of his stronger grip.

'E-Eddi…e…"

"**Yes, we do this too. Every single time she goes out of that mansion, out of their all-seeing eyes.**"

"St…Stop this…! Agh!"

"**Stop? But we have just started to have fun! We will talk soon.**" Venom threw Spidey into the wall, hard. Spider-Man fell down into an opened trash dumpster. Once he quickly jumped out of it, Venom was already gone.

"Dammit!" He web-zipped back to the rooftop and looked for Korra. Nowhere to be found… "Sigh."

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Mansion<strong>

**2:55 AM**

Korra slept, it was winter break and she wouldn't go back to school until January and the time off gave her lots of time to break this mental wall. She started to move around, shuffle and turn in her sleep. Dreaming of another land, another place but sometimes she had nightmares, nightmares of utter destruction. As if something was trying to tell her something, something bad.

* * *

><p>She found herself in a destroyed city, burning. People burned alive, they tried to run away from the blast, but the intense heat cooked them alive. Melted the cars, the buildings and the trees, and the tanks of the army.<p>

"_You see this?_" A well-dressed man with red hair and a pointy tail said as he stepped out of one of the burned cars. "_Terror. Destruction. My kind of place._"

Korra didn't respond, but didn't step back. She wouldn't just let herself be spooked by someone, not anymore. She will stand her ground and face this thing, even in her dreams.

"_Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners. Please allow me to introduce myself; my name is Mephisto lord of all things hot and well…of taste._"

"Sounds like my time to wake up." Korra said, she tried to wake herself up, "I…I can't wake up!"

"_Because you're not sleeping, girl. You're in my realm. Welcome to Hell._"

* * *

><p>Korra gasped, the entire city then began to burn intensely blinding Korra, and once she opened her eyes again she was inside the literal Hell. Surrounded by crucified people upside down, still alive and moaning in eternal pain. Fire pits full of people and lava seas. She stood on top of a piece of rock as it moved over the lava towards what seemed to be a throne…Korra's eyes twitched…her knees were shaking and tears were forming around her eyes. She wanted to scream but couldn't find her voice. She was terrified…<p>

The rock arrived to the throne place; it was made completely of bones, of human bones. "_Isn't it a wonderful place, Avatar?_"

That last word caught Korra's attention; she looked at Mephisto sitting on his bloody throne, her blue eyes meeting red ones. "W-What?"

"_Ah yes, the mental block. Our light-based friend is as devilish as me it seems. Listen here, and listen carefully, I can open that little wall inside your head if only you agree to this._"

A piece of paper appeared on his hand and a pen on the other. "_Your soul is pure, full of light. I want it and it return I will give your memories back to you. It is a deal that you cannot refuse._"

The piece of paper, a contract of some sorts, hovered towards Korra along with the pen. It was in front of her ready to be signed. "You want my soul?"

"_The soul is a very powerful thing, girly, especially one such as yours._" Mephisto replied.

"You must think I was born yesterday." Korra said standing up straight and defying the dark lord. "I'm not dumb enough to make a deal with the Devil."

"_I've been around for a long, long year…_" Mephisto teleported behind Korra, she turns to see his real appearance. A tall, red demon with fangs for teeth and horns for hair. "_I was when the Messiah had his moment of doubt and pain, kid. I stole many men's souls and their very faiths."_

Korra stepped back but didn't submit to horrors twirling around her. "_I was there when St. Petersburg experienced change; I was there when the blitzkrieg rages all over Europe. I have eons of experience, ages of doing this job, and decades of making deals with monkeys like you. Now, you have the opportunity to reunite with your family and friends…your real family and friends. Your real world, and have all that you love given back to you…and what is a soul to a life?_"

The crucified people around began to chant, "ACCEPT! ACCEPT! ACCEPT!" Mephisto laughed victoriously. "_It's time to choose._"


	7. Awakening Part 1

Chapter VII – Awakening Part 1

* * *

><p><strong>Hell<strong>

"_So what do you say?_" Mephisto asked the frozen in place Korra, "_Just sign here and you will be rewarded with your actual life and get back to those you love._"

"I..." Korra looked at the contract, she grabbed the pen. Her hand hovered above the piece of paper, shaking. "…I"

Mephisto smiled as the pen's tip neared the contract's surface. Then the Prince of Darkness felt something approaching, someone actually…someone he thought he had beaten long ago. Steel boots stomped through the rocky throne area, crushing the skulls of the dammed.

"Mephisto! Cease your petty devil-doings and release my mother's soul!" Korra could recognize the metal knight armor and green cape and good anywhere, Victor Von Doom, the arch-nemesis of the Fantastic Four and ruler of the kingdom of Latveria. He was accompanied by the Ghost Rider, the Spirit of Vengeance and former hell-spawn.

"_Doom!_" Mephisto yelled dropping the contract on the ground and focusing on Dr. Doom. "_You dare to enter my inner sanctum, to interrupt my greatest catch!?_"

"Your greatest catch? A little girl? Laughable, demon. Now release my mother's soul or you should feel the wrath of Doom!" Dr. Doom threatened the lord of Hell.

"_What are you going to do, mortal? You are in my turf now._"

"I did not come unprepared, snake!" Dr. Doom began to conjure spells from the netherworlds, as the Ghost Rider stood next to him. The duo attacked the devil, making Hell itself shake. Korra fell on the ground from the lava seas making the rocky islands of Hell tremble.

Korra stood back and ran away from the continuing battle; she fled towards the Wall of Laments, the wall that separated the kingdom of Hell and the realms beyond. "Dead end." Korra said. "I need to get out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Mansion<strong>

"She's not waking up." Hawkeye said as he tried to wake Korra up, her body motionless on her bed. Hawkeye shook her but didn't work.

Captain America, out from his uniform and in his pajamas, placed his index and middle fingers on top of her neck to feel her pulse. "She's alive." He said.

"What's going on?" Janet aka the Wasp asked her friends entering Korra's room rubbing her eyes. "It's six in the morning and I heard Hawkeye call for help."

"Korra, she was screaming when I went to take a leak. She's not waking up, at all." Clint told her. "Call someone quick!"

"I'll get Dr. Strange." Steve said running downstairs towards the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell<strong>

Korra looked for a door or an entrance on the wall, but there was nothing. She then got an idea, what if she moved the rocks and threw them at the wall. Korra got on her rock-moving stance and quickly moved her arms forward towards the wall…but nothing happened. "What?" She looked at her hands, "The boulders…they aren't moving."

A hand landed on her shoulder, Korra quickly moved to defend herself but saw one of the dammed. An older woman in a blue dress floated in front of Korra, "Why are you here?" She asked.

"I was taken here…by him." Korra answered, "Who are you?"

"My name is Cynthia, and I have seen your struggle."

"You have?"

"You're not physically here, you are spiritually trapped here and your spirit is unique, like a beacon in this horrible place. And as a lighthouse's light, you are attracting hordes of hungry demons here."

"Demons? I'm trying to get out of here, but this is a dead end." Korra pointed at the Wall of Laments.

"That's the Wall of Laments, or the Western Wall of Hell. It separates Mephisto's realm from the outer dimensions. It cannot be breach."

"Damn!" Korra angrily stomped her foot on the ground. "There has to be a way!"

"There is only one, the only thing that can destroy the wall is light." Cynthia said. "And you have it, sleeping."

"Well, I need it now!" Korra insisted.

"Follow me quick, the demons are approaching."

* * *

><p><strong>Sanctum Sanctorum<strong>

The phone rang loudly, Wong went to get it. "Strange Residence, this is Wong speaking." Wong said. "I'll get him immediately."

Wong ran to Dr. Strange's quarters where he was meditating, "Sir." He said.

"What is it, Wong?" Strange asked coming out of his meditation.

"It's the Avengers, sir; their guest is in a coma." Wong said, Strange stood up and grabbed his cape.

"I feared this would happen." Strange said in a worried voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell<strong>

"Where are we?" Korra asked the woman named Cynthia as they wandered into the center of Hell.

"This is the epicenter, the place that connects itself to the Earth." Cynthia said, she grabbed one of the rocks from the ground and gave it to Korra. "Can you feel it?"

"I feel something…this doesn't feel like something we would find here." Korra said.

"We are standing on top one of the fragments of Mother Earth herself."

"Huh?"

"Mother Earth, the spirit of the Earth, part of her essence is trapped here, in Hell. She loved humanity so much that she gave herself up to Mephisto to forever share the pain of her children." Cynthia said. "Her power is normally dormant, but when she appeared here it came alive."

"Is that why Mephisto wanted my soul?"

"Yes. Concentrate your thoughts into the soil below us and connect to Mother Earth, for you apparently have a strong connection with her."

Korra sat on the ground, "I hope this works, Janet's been teaching me yoga." Korra said, she closed her eyes and focused her thoughts on the energy around her.

_Korra…_

_Korra…I found you. _

"…Raava."

* * *

><p><strong>Avengers Mansion<strong>

Hawkeye and Wasp still watched over a comatose Korra, "This isn't good, what happened last night?" Clint asked Janet.

"Nothing! Korra and I just practiced some yoga moves and Hank did his usual tests. Nothing out of the ordinary happened!" Jan responded.

Steve came back along with Dr. Strange, who had just arrived. "Move aside, I just hope we aren't too late." Strange said as he placed his fingers on Korra's head.

"What are you talking about?" Clint asked.

"Stephen believes that while in her sleep, Korra's soul was vulnerable to demons from the outer realms and one of them captured her." Steve informed the archer.

"Why would demons want her soul?" Jan asked.

"Because her soul is pure light, any of them would get an immense power boost out of it. Shuma could easily enter our dimension, Dormammu wouldn't need a middle-man and Mephisto…damn it I should've placed magical barriers around her when I had the chance." Strange said as he tried to look for Korra's soul.

"I don't understand…why is her soul like that?" Clint asked again. "This doesn't make sense."

"Calm down, Clint. We'll get our answers soon enough." Steve said, "First we need Korra to make it back safely."

Iron Man, already in armor, entered the already packed bedroom, and saw Strange sitting next to the unconscious Korra. "Sorry for the inconvenience guys but…Fury wants us." Iron Man informed them.

"What does Fury want now?" Steve said leaving with Iron Man to the conference room leaving Clint and Janet with Strange.

"Anything yet doc?" Jan asked.

"I think…I found her! Now, I just need to pull her out of that disgusting place and…" But before Strange could pull Korra's soul out of Hell, Korra's eyes opened, they were shining light. The force that Korra emitted out knocked Strange, Clint and Janet down into the floor. "Agh!" Strange grunted. "How…?"

Korra sat on the bed and looked at the trio; she got out of her bed and walked towards the hallway. "What's going on?" Clint asked as he rubbed his head.

"She reconnected with her spiritual self…" Strange said.

"Okay, doc…you have some explaining to do." Jan told him as she stood back up. Korra walked into the lobby entrance of the mansion, where she had previously fought Loki in.

But her expression changed, Korra began to hyperventilate as she ran towards the exit. Her body was hit with the chilly temperatures of winter. She looked at the skyscrapers around the mansion, they were shifting in between the New York buildings and different types of buildings that had been buried deep inside her mind.

"Ahhh!" She began to scream as she grabbed her head. "It hurts!"

Dr. Strange and the others came down to get her back inside; her eyes were still shining as they brought her back into the mansion. "What's happening now?!" Clint asked.

"Her old memories are coming back but they are mashing up with her current memories, it's more than her brain can process all at once!" Strange explained, "She'll have to fight it."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Korra screamed in pain as Clint, Jan and Strange held her down.

* * *

><p>"It seems that your little adventure in space had some unforeseen consequences." Fury said. "There's an entire invasion force coming towards us at this very moment."<p>

"Kree ships?" Steve asked.

"Indeed, and a butt-load of them. Have a look." Nick Fury showed them images from a deep space probe. "At least forty capital ships and a dozen of destroyers coming towards Earth, they must be pissed."

"Their war with the Shia'r threatened Earth before, Fury, and they won't do it again." Iron Man said, "We'll get a team ready to stop this invasion force."

"I have already made contact with the US Government and the USSR leadership; they understand the danger of this situation and will be sending reinforcements." Fury said, "SHIELD is providing the technology for this space excursion. Fury out."

"These must be the remnants of the Kree Navy." Iron Man said. "They must've been outside Kree space after the Shia'r annexed it."

"This wouldn't have happened if you just would've followed my orders." Steve said, "Killing the Supreme Intelligence was not the right decision!"

"We already went over this, Steve! I had to end the war; the Intelligence would've never surrendered even after the Nega-Bomb had been destroyed by Vision and Wonder Man." Iron Man responded. "Listen, we can point fingers all day or we can prepare for this incoming attack."

"Agreed. Contact the others; we have a planet to protect." Steve said walking out of the conference room.


End file.
